Home
by anmerie
Summary: (Miracle) A one-shot about Mark Pavelich.


**Disclaimer**: I am in no way, shape or form, affiliated with anyone, that has something to do with this film. Situations and excerpts taken from the film belong to the respected owners. Based on the Movie _Miracle_.

**Authors Note**: This one for StarrShyne, hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all of you for your great reviews of all the other one-shots! Queen of one-shots blushes you guys are too kind! Based on the Movie _Miracle_.

* * *

**Home**

_He watched as she waved her arms and legs in the snow. He couldn't help but smile at the picture she made. Her auburn hair spread wildly across the snow, her cheeks pink from the cold and her lips were turning purple. But she had the biggest smile on her face as she looked up at him holding her arm out to him. _

_Pav tucked his hand into his pockets and smirked down at her. "Your holding your hand out, why?" _

"_Because Mark, I don't wanna ruin my snow angel, you have to help me. Please?" She said batting her eyelashes at him. _

_He laughed and grabbed her hand pulling her up. "You know Tyler, your lips are turning purple, maybe we should head inside." _

"_Be quite." She said grabbing her arm and linking it with hers as she looked down at her snow angel. "Look the perfect snow angel." _

_Pav nodded and looked over at her. "Perfect." _

_Tyler smiled when she felt Pav pull her tighter against him. She moved her hands from his shoulders to his neck, as she rested her head against his. They swayed to the music, each lost in their feeling of being with the other._

_

* * *

_

_Slowly one of Tyler hands made it way down to his chest and rested there. She smiled when she felt his heart pounding. She leaned closer to him so that her mouth was by his ear and whispered. "You seem a little nervous?" _

_He chuckled and slowly ran his hand up and down her back gently. "Nervous? No, excited, ecstatic, thrilled, overjoyed… yes. Why do you ask?" _

"_Your hearts pounding, especially when I talk by your ear." She said smiling at him._

"_Well your heart would be pounding too if I was speaking by your ear." He pulled away and looked down. "I'd be able to tell if I put my hand on your chest." He said winking at her. _

_She laughed and pulled him back. "How about I save you the trouble and tell you it's pounding just like yours, without you speaking into my ear." _

"_That's good to know." _

_They continued dancing, whispering to in each others ears as they night wore on. Ever so often he'd pull back and place soft kisses on her cheek and neck. While she'd run her fingers through his hair. He sighed contently and whispered into her ear. "I love you Tyler." _

_She pulled back and kissed him softly. "I love you too Mark."_

_

* * *

_

_She watched as he placed his bag into the trunk of the car, and sighed resting against the car holding onto his hockey stick. He grabbed his equipment bag and placed it in the truck as well, before looking up at her. Closing the trunk, he made his way towards her. She handed him his hockey stick, which he quickly placed on the roof of the car as he leaned into her body, pushing her up against the car. Automatically her hands found their way to his waist, while his brushed back her hair. _

_She looked up at him, her eyes watering as he smiled down at her. Pav leaned down capturing her lips in a soft kiss before pulling away to see tears rolling down her face. With a small smile still on his face he wiped them away with his thumbs. _

"_It's a week in Colorado, then I'll be back." _

_She shook her head, raising her hand to touch his face. "After Colorado, you have to go to wherever you guys are gonna be training at." _

"_Tyler, there are going to be guys from all over the states there…"_

"_I know, but I also know, you're gonna make that team." _

"_Who do you know?" He asked sighing and resting his head on her shoulder. _

_Tyler smiled and ran her hands through his hair. "I have faith in you." _

_Lifting his head, he looked at her for a couple seconds before kissing her once again. "How am I going to get through this without you?" _

"_I'll be right here, every step of the way." She placed a hand on his heart. "Just think of it as a little motivation to bring home the gold." He chuckled brushing back her hair once again. _

"_I'll see what I can do." This time she pulled his head down and kissed him, softly at first and then with more intensity._

_

* * *

_

Harrington walked into the locker room with Buzz behind him to see Pav. His hockey stick in his lap as he sat aimlessly staring at the floor. Nudging Buzz, Harrington pointed at Pav. "What's up with him?" He ask in a whisper.

"No idea." Buzz walked up to Pav who didn't seem to notice him there. He glanced back at Harrington and shrugged. "Hey Pav…" He placed a hand on Pav shoulder, causing him to jump. Buzz smiled at him as he raised is hands. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Pav shook his head. "No, don't worry about it Buzzy. Hey Bah." He said looking past Buzz to Harrington.

"Hey man, you alright? You were all zoned out."

"Yeah." He said standing up and walking past them. He glanced back grinning. "I was just thinking of home."

Buzz and Harrington glanced at each other with questioning expression writing on their faces, before just shrugging it off and following Pav out.


End file.
